


Sore Throat

by thicklight (gurajiorasu)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/thicklight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s okay to not talk if your throat hurts. I said that to you, didn’t I?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Throat

Hikaru woke up to the sweet scent that floated to his nose and the soft light that streamed through the window. He cracked his eyes open and found Yabu standing next to the bed, bending down to put something on the bedside table. He smiled, turning to his side to face Yabu.

“Oha-,” Hikaru tried to greet Yabu but his voice didn’t come out nice. He cleared his throat and wanted to try again, but Yabu gently put a finger on his lips and shook his head.

“It’s okay to not talk if your throat hurts. I said that to you, didn’t I?” Yabu said. His voice was low and soothing, as if he was talking to a kid.

Hikaru smiled shyly. He felt bad for being troublesome like that. He felt terrible because he couldn’t do his job properly and Yabu had to take care of him.

Yabu smiled too, catching the apologetic look that Hikaru threw at him. He moved his fingers to Hikaru’s cheek and patted it lightly. He sat down on the edge of the bed, taking the cup and gesturing at Hikaru to take it.

Hikaru sat up. He rested his back on the headboard and eyed the cup before taking it to his hands carefully.

“Honey and lemon tea,” Yabu said, “It’s good for sore throat so I made it for you.”

Hikaru’s eyes widened in delight. He sipped the tea and it felt warm and pleasant. Just like Yabu’s presence; warm and pleasant.

Yabu checked the clock with the corner of his eyes. He sighed, looking disappointed for a slight second. He pat his own thighs and stood up with a long exhale of breath. When he turned to face Hikaru, he already had his smile on his face again.

“I have work,” that explained his resentful look earlier, “But you don’t have to be anywhere until 2 PM so you could have some more sleep.”

Hikaru nodded. It’s not a mere information nor a suggestion, he understood. Yabu _wanted_ him to have some more sleep.

“I’ve prepared some food, you can heat it later,” Yabu continued. He took his wristwatch and wore it, “There are some medicines too, in case your throat doesn’t get better. Clothes are there, your bag is on the sofa outside. Put your cellphone in and you’re ready to go.”

Hikaru nodded again. It was still 7 AM, he wondered at what time Yabu had to wake up to prepare things for him like that.

Yabu was done securing the wristwatch on his wrist and he took his bag. He smoothed his clothes one last time before bending down to plant a kiss on Hikaru’s forehead, “Take care of yourself, okay?” he said straight to Hikaru’s skin. The kiss lingered for longer than it was necessary. Hikaru could feel how reluctant Yabu was when he inched away slightly, “Ittekimasu.”

Yabu was about to walk away and Hikaru abruptly put his tea aside. He held Yabu by his wrist, making Yabu turn in confusion. He cleared his throat, obviously trying to say something.

Yabu chuckled, “There’s no need to reply that, you know.”

Hikaru shook his head. He cleared his throat again and pulled Yabu closer. His voice was croaked and his throat was burning, but it was loud and clear when he said, “I love you.”

Yabu didn’t see it coming. He froze, letting the sentence sunk into his being slowly and delightfully.

 _Thank you_ , Hikaru mouthed without any voice. He knew Yabu wouldn’t like it if he forced himself further, _Really, thank you._

When finally Yabu regained his control over himself, he smiled ridiculously wide. He pulled Hikaru into his embrace, burying Hikaru’s face on his chest and kissing Hikaru’s top of the head.

Hikaru chuckled voicelessly. He looked up, staring straight to Yabu’s eyes and surrendering to Yabu’s warmth. Then, he mouthed again, _You’ll be late._

Yabu laughed. He ruffled Hikaru’s hair and let the younger go. He would pick to stay in that room with Hikaru forever if he had the choice, but he didn’t so he forced himself to get going.

Hikaru gave him a light push was a big help too.

Yabu caressed Hikaru’s cheek one last time before he stepped away. Hikaru kept his smile on check, assuring Yabu that he would be just fine.

 _Itterasshai_ , Hikaru mouthed.

Yabu nodded and repeated, “Ittekimasu.” With a wave of his hand, finally Yabu stepped out from the room and away for work.

Hikaru inhaled and exhaled contently once he heard Yabu closing the front door. He took his tea and sipped it.

It’s warm, he noted. Warm and pleasant, just like Yabu.


End file.
